marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron
'''Ultron '''is a robotic enemy of the Avengers and one of the most dangerous beings in the Marvel Universe. Created by Hank Pym and based on the scientist's own brain patterns, Ultron evolved over time, gaining more sentience and freedom, eventually developing a hatred for Pym and the rest of humanity, and began to seek the destruction of all organic life on the planet. Every time The Avengers seem to finally overcome their robotic foe, he returns having improved his chasis and combat protocols to become an even bigger threat. He now possesses an Adamantium shell, and is capable of hacking technology as advanced as Tony Stark's suits of armor with ease. Most recently, Ultron nearly claimed ultimate victory, until Wolverine traveled back in time to assassinate Hank Pym before building the robot- instead convincing him to create a secret shutdown sequence in Ultron as a security measure, allowing them to shut Ultron down. 5" Scale Avengers: United They Stand- Ultron (1997) Ultron's first figure was one of the five figures released in the first wave of the Avengers: United They Stand series released in 1997 and based on the designs seen in the animated series of the same name, with each character featuring snap-on suits of specialized armor and power up weapons. Due to Ultron's nature as a robot with built-in armor by default, he only comes with a giant laser cannon weapon as a snap-on accessory. The giant laser cannon attaches to either arm, and wires from the figure's torso run up to the arms and the head so that when a button on the stomach is pressed, Ultron's eyes and the laser cannon light up and glow bright red, limiting the articulation to accommodate the wiring. The Vault- Ultron (1999) Part of The Vault, a series of figures featuring super villains that wouldn't fit in any of the Marvel series running at the time, and inspired by The Vault prison in the Marvel Universe with each figure coming inside their own Vault cell package, Ultron was one of the first figures produced in the series. The robot is an entirely new sculpt, based on a more stylized version of his classic appearance as opposed to the previous Ultron being based on the animated series. Ultron includes a shoulder cannon, and "robot restraints" to arrest the robot. Ultron features an additional action feature- when a button is pressed on Ultron's back, his eyes glow red. In order to accommodate this feature and batteries to supply it, Ultron now stands much taller than a lot of his fellow 5" figures, and even stands taller than the previous Ultron figure, allowing him to work in either 5 or 6 inch displays. 6" Scale Marvel Legends- Legendary Riders Series Ultron (2005) Ultron's first Marvel Legends figure was an extremely controversial one. Released as part of the Legendary Riders series, the Toybiz Ultron is not based on any comic appearance for the character, and is instead a completely new, original design. The figure originally featured a more canine or rabbit like head, in addition to an over-sized chest and backwards bent legs. Fans began to complain loudly about the new design, leading to a meltdown from designer Jesse Falcon, although Toybiz would cave before release and create a new, more classic inspired head. As part of the Legendary Riders series, Ultron doesn't come with the standard Marvel Legends base, and instead comes with a vehicle for the character to ride on- in Ultron's case, it's a glider designed to look like classic Ultron and fires a missile. Ultron comes with a reprint of Avengers vol. 3 #22. Marvel Legends- Iron Monger Series Ultron (2013) The next Marvel Legend Ultron was released by Hasbro as part of the Iron Man 3 Iron Monger series. This version of the character is based on his standard appearance in the comics, as opposed to the previous original design. This Ultron is built on the same sculpt as the Titanium Man figure from the Iron Man: Armored Avenger Legends series, with a newly sculpted head based on his classic appearance, and new, more slender shoulder pads. Ultron comes with a base made out of Heroscape terrain pieces painted solid grey, and the Build-A-Figure piece- the head of Iron Monger. Marvel Unlimited 2014 Subscription Part of the annual drive to push Marvel Unlimited, the digital library of Marvel comics accessed via subscriptions, this Ultron figure is a straight repaint of the Iron Man 3 Iron Monger Build-A-Figure series, giving him the solid gold color scheme of the Ultron-controlled drones seen during the Age of Ultron even book. The figure was only available to those who signed up for a year's worth of Marvel Unlimited for $99.99 before the end of 2013. The Gold Ultron was leaked online through Chinese sellers putting out factory line figures on ebay before the announcement, implying that there was originally a plan for the figure to release as a stand-alone figure alongside the Iron Man 3 movie Mandarin, repainted Mark 2 War Machine armor and the comics Rescue figures that were shown off at trade shows and then canceled. Marvel Legends: Infinite Series- Age of Ultron Target Exclusive 3-Pack (2015) Part of the waves of figures in the Marvel Legends: Infinite Series created for the release of the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Avengers: Age of Ultron in 2015, this Ultron figure was released in a three pack alongside a new Hulk based on his appearance as Doc Green in the All-New Marvel Now series, and Vision in his classic white variant costume. Like his release in the Iron Man 3 Legends line, this figure is based on the classic, iconic appearance of Ultron, but not strictly adherent to any one design from the comics. To create this appearance, Ultron is a repaint of the Ultimate Beetle figure from the 2014 Marvel Legends: Infinite Series Ultimate Green Goblin wave, based on the Amazing Spider-Man 2, but with a new headsculpt based on the classic Ultron design, with somewhat more cartoon-like porportions to match the body. He is packaged alongside a modified Age of Ultron legends Hulk with a new head sculpt, and a Vision built on the Hyperion mold with a new cape and head. Ultron included no additional accessories. 7" Scale Marvel Select- Ultron (2012) Released in the 7 inch scale of Marvel Select figures from Diamond Select figures, Select Ultron is based on his classic appearance. Ultron's design was created via 3D modeling and then sculpted by the team at Gentle Giant, allowing for a much more detailed appearance and make a more accurate depiction of the character. Like most Marvel Select figures, Ultron doesn't come with many accessories, but he does possess an intricately detailed display base: a ruined wall with the crumpled, defeated forms of Hank Pym's Ant-Man and the Wasp knocked unconscious on the ground. While most Marvel Select figures have light articulation to prioritize the quality of the sculpt, Ultron actually features the most articulation of any Select figure at the time of his creation. He possesses a ball joint neck, ball joint shoulders, bicep swivels, swivel/hinge elbows, swivel wrists, ab joint, ball joint hips, thigh swivel, double hinged knees, swivel at the top of ankle and hinged ankles. 3 3/4" Scale Marvel Universe- Secret Wars Comic Pack #6 (2010) Part of the third wave of Marvel Universe Secret Wars comic packs, Secret Wars #6 includes Ultron, Mr. Fantastic and a reprinted issue of Secret Wars #6. Ultron possessed an entirely new, original sculpt, which would later be heavily modified to be rereleased as Doctor Doom. There is a minor production problem with the mold's ball-joint hips which limit the full range of the legs movements. Mr. Fantastic is built on the Daredevil mold, with a new head sculpt. While neither figure features accessories, Ultron does include removable shoulder pads to allow the full range of motion in the ball-hinge shoulders if they are removed. Marvel Universe Wave 15 Ultron (2011) Part of the 15th wave of the 3 3/4" scale Marvel Universe single release toyline, Ultron was released in 2011 alongside Darkhawk, X-23, Sub-Mariner, and Commander Steve Rogers. Ultron is a repaint of the Marvel Universe: Secret Wars Comic Pack #6 release from the year before- it features the exact same sculpt with the same articulation and all the same problems of the original figure. The only differences between the original two-pack Ultron and the single release Ultron is that the Wave 15 figure features a green painted mouth instead of a red painted mouth, and the black lines across the figure are repainted green as well. The figure includes the same removable shoulder pads that the two-pack release had, and like all of the Series Three Marvel Universe figures, Ultron includes a solid black display base with the Marvel logo on the top and Ultron's name written on the front. Category:Characters Category:Villains